


Spending the Night at Yuki's

by IchigoYukiusagi



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Clear Card Arc (Cardcaptor Sakura), Consensual, Erections, Filling in the gaps of an episode, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I'm not sure exactly what the term is but 1 of those 3 should cover it, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoYukiusagi/pseuds/IchigoYukiusagi
Summary: Akizuki has been staying at Yukito's house for too long and Touya and Yukito are sexually frustrated. They try to relieve a little of that frustration.
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Spending the Night at Yuki's

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right after Chapter 36 of the Clear Card Arc manga.

“Goodnight, you two!” Akizuki shouted as she skipped down the hall to her room.

“Goodnight, Akizuki-san,” Yukito answered in his usual cheerful tone.

Touya just scoffed and mumbled, “Night.” He slid open the door to Yukito’s bedroom.

Yukito followed him in and started to pull out the futon. “That was fun!”

Touya sighed. “Yeah, it was. But it was _supposed_ to be our date night.”

“Mmn,” Yukito replied with a nod.

“I feel like we never get to spend time alone together anymore,” Touya vented as he helped Yukito set up the futon on the floor. “It’s just like in high school when she’d always pop up everywhere, except now she’s in your house too!” Slamming the pillows down he continued, “When we’re here, she’s here. When we’re at school, she’s there. She even keeps coming to the places we work!”

Yukito chuckled, “You can’t blame her today, though. Ice cream is perfect in the summer.”

“Yeah but does she really have to be around us EVERY second?” Touya said as he climbed into bed. “She even barges into the bathroom to brush her teeth with us at night! When we’re at my house we have to worry about _my_ sister, and when we’re at your house we have to worry about _your_ sister.”

“ _My_ sister?” Yukito repeated with a blink.

“Isn’t she? I know Clow made Yue. But technically you weren’t made until after Clow died and that Eriol guy showed up, right? And Eriol made Akizuki, didn’t he? So that makes him like your father. Thus, you’re siblings.”

Yukito beamed. “I never thought of it that way! That’s so great! I love thinking that I have a sister!” He giggled with joy.

Touya’s heart fluttered. _God he’s so cute._

Yukito took off his glasses and carefully placed them on the floor behind his pillow.

With both of them settled in under the covers, Touya hugged Yukito tightly from behind.

“I just…miss being this close to you,” Touya breathed out.

This time Yukito’s heart was the one that fluttered. “Same here.”

With more than a bit of serious intention behind it, Touya joked, “Any chance we can send her to a hotel for a night? Or sneak out to one ourselves?” 

Yukito laughed in response but chided, “To-yaaa. I’m pretty sure the reason she’s here is because she needs to be around at all times in case something happens to my other self.”

“I know,” Touya sighed into Yukito’s silver hair. “But why did Eriol have to pick a house with such thin walls and bedroom doors that don’t even lock?”

Yukito snorted, knowing exactly what he meant by that, but getting further confirmation from something poking him in the back. Yukito rubbed up against Touya’s erection, causing it to twitch.

“You’re not making this any easier,” Touya grumbled. “Arggh do you know how pent up I am? It’s been weeks since we could do anything like this…”

Touya moved his hands across Yukito’s chest, and Yukito breathed in deeply in response at the sensation that radiated out from his torso and travelled as far as his head and his toes. Sensing Yukito’s enjoyment, Touya started to reach underneath Yukito’s shirt but hit a growing roadblock. Yukito flinched in response to the sudden touch.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who’s pent up,” Touya said as he gently traced the length with his finger before slipping his hand under Yukito’s PJ top.

“Of course you’re not!” Yukito said with an intense blush. His breathing became quicker as Touya’s warm hands gently caressed his chest. “Mhmmm. W-wait,” he huffed out. Yukito started to squirm, trying to get his shirt off.

Realizing what he was doing, Touya helped him pull it off, then pulled off his own.

Yukito turned to face Touya and snuggled up against him, wrapping his arms around Touya’s back. With a content smile he said, “There. Much better.”

Touya pulled Yukito in even closer, increasing the friction of their excitement.

“You know…” Yukito started.

Touya perked up at the slightly seductive tone in his voice.

“Perhaps we could do something quiet.”

Pushing Yukito away a smidge so that he could see his face, Touya looked like an excited puppy. “For real? But what about—”

Yukito glanced to the side with a slight blush and a nostalgic smile. “It’ll be like our sleepovers in high school…you know, after we first got together.”

Touya lunged at Yukito with a passionate kiss on the lips, which was returned eagerly.

Parting for air, Yukito asked with a small giggle, “So is that a yes?”

Brushing his hand up against Yukito’s cheek, Touya confirmed, “Definitely.” They leaned in for another kiss, this one starting out more gently but ending up just as fervently as the first one.

It was like they’d been starving for affection and were savoring every kiss, every moment of contact. Their bare chests against each other felt so warm, like being home, and they could feel each other’s rapid heartbeat and deep breaths of contentment and pleasure with every kiss.

Yukito tried to roll Touya over and he complied, knowing from experience where this was going. Laying on top of Touya, Yukito started to roll his hips across Touya’s in a slow, deliberate matter, making sure that they both felt every bit of the pressure and sensation.

Touya had to fight his instinct to moan in response as he felt the warmth and weight of Yukito’s body. Especially because Yukito made sure that when their parts connected, it was intense, hitting every single part of the length with his own. A length that continued to grow with every stroke of Yukito’s hips. As if drawn in by a magnet, Touya’s lower half rose up to meet Yukito’s.

Pressing their bodies as close to each other as possible, they reflexively started grinding against each other faster and faster, feeling a different sort of heartbeat. The fabric of their PJs and underwear getting jostled with each movement only served to add an extra layer of friction, an extra layer of being touched as every inch of them became more and more sensitive.

Touya was glad that they were on a futon and not a regular bed that had the potential to creak as they rocked each other back and forth. But with the way that they both were panting and the little murmurs of pleasure that couldn’t help but escape, he was positive that Akizuki could hear something. But at this stage, he was too enraptured by the jolts of pleasure radiating throughout his body to care too much about who was listening in. Touya ran his hand up and down Yukito’s back, feeling the grooves made by his spine. Yukito arched forward, increasing the pressure of his dick against Touya’s.

It was so hard for Touya to resist reaching down there to free Yukito’s erection and hold it in his hands. Instead he busied his hands by playing with Yukito’s fluffy hair and gripping his back more intensely. Yukito seemed to be having the same struggle. Almost as if trying to compensate for not being able to use his hands like normal, he rubbed his body harder against Touya’s, creating a speed that matched their rapid heartbeats, hoping that friction of his hips rocking up against him would be enough to do the trick for both of them.

And it worked. Touya had reached the point of no return and it all became too much to try and resist anymore. He slipped his hands down Yukito’s waist and then tugged down his pants and underwear in one swoop. Yukito did the same to Touya without a moment’s hesitation. They were both quite wet already and close to bursting.

In a pant, Yukito let out a breathy giggle, “I guess…I guess we’ve been together…so long we…we forgot how to cool off.”

With a deep breath trying to steady himself so as not to cry out from the pleasure he was feeling, Touya gently rolled Yukito onto his side so they were both on their sides again.

“I think…” Touya started, still trying to catch his breath, “…it’s more that we missed feeling so _close._ ” At that final word Touya grabbed both of their dicks in his hand and rubbed them together.

Yukito’s eyes fluttered closed with the sensation. He placed one of his hands on top of Touya’s, and the other he gracefully and purposely brushed across Touya’s chest, catching his nipple. Touya couldn’t help but release a grunt of pleasure in response.

Yukito smirked a bit, excited he got such a reaction. “Perhaps I need to find a way to keep you quiet,” he said as he arched his neck upwards to kiss Touya.

“Good idea,” Touya agreed, bringing his head down to meet the kiss.

Touya let his finger run across the surface of Yukito’s member, feeling all the grooves and texture. Yukito tilted his head further into the pillow and stretched out his leg, as if trying to send the intense waves of pleasure throughout his body because it was too much to bear concentrated around his genitals.

He was losing control over his senses, every bit of him was tingling, but he tried to do the same thing to Touya. They both were leaking but Yukito used that by rubbing it around their dicks, the slickness allowing them to continue at a more rapid pace without chaffing. Feeling Yukito’s slender fingers spreading the cum there was like firework to Touya--shooting in a burst then radiating out into a sparkling fizzle. Colors were brighter and his whole body was entrenched in an excited numbness.

The scent of sweat and musk started to fill the space under the covers, but it just intoxicated them, reminding them of their usual routine. Despite not being able proceed to the next step, everything felt just as intense as usual due to the longing from weeks of absence. Touya couldn’t get inside of Yukito, but he was determined to get as close as he could in every other way. 

The two of them continued making out while rubbing their dicks together until their breathing became so heavy and labored they didn’t have enough air to continue kissing. Every inch of their bodies was electrified, and their stomachs had tightened into a coil, just waiting to be launched.

“T-to-ya…” Yukito warned.

“Mhm,” he replied, indicating he was at that same stage. He grabbed his PJ shirt that had been tossed on his pillow and placed it around their members. With a final stroke, his hips spasmed. The sensation of the splurt on Yukito’s dick caused him to go over the edge too, and their streams mixed onto the shirt. Waves of euphoria came out along with the waves rocking their bodies, the surf’s foam spilling out.

Catching their breaths, Touya wrapped it all up and carefully placed it to the side to keep avoid getting anything on the futon or the tatami.

Yukito took his own shirt and wiped them both down, Touya flinching from still being over-sensitive, and still enjoying the sensation of any of Yukito’s gentle touches. After mimicking Touya’s careful placement by putting his shirt on top of Touya’s, Yukito snuggled into Touya’s arms. “I love you,” he murmured happily.

“I love you too,” Touya replied with a gentle kiss on Yukito’s forehead. And just like that, they fell asleep.

The next morning Yukito walked into the kitchen where Touya was cooking breakfast. Yukito slipped his arms under Touya’s and hugged him from behind. “Good morning, To-ya. Everything’s in the laundry.”

Touya freed a hand and squeezed Yukito’s arm. “Mornin’. Great, thanks for doing that.” 

Yukito poked his head over Touya’s shoulder so he could see the pan. “Mmmm that smells good.”

“Thanks,” he replied. “It’s almost ready.”

Taking the cue, Yukito reluctantly released Touya and with a quick kiss on the cheek he went to go set the table.

“Goooood morning!!” Akizuki chirped with a bounce into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Akizuki-san!” Yukito answered, setting the utensils on the table.

Touya gave a general nod in her direction, indicating his greeting.

“So!” Akizuki announced as she pulled out juice from the fridge to take to the table. “I’ve been missing hangin’ out with Suppi. I’m gonna go meet up with him on Friday evening.”

“That sounds like fun!” Yukito commented. Touya had just plated the dishes and Yukito helped carry them over.

“Yeah! I’ll have my cell so if something happens with Yue just give a call and I’ll be there right away.” Akizuki’s expression turned a bit mischievous and she continued, “But I won’t get home until late. So you’ll have the house to _yourselves_.”

THUD.

The way Akizuki said “yourselves” shocked Yukito so much that he didn’t put the plate down as delicately as he should. He turned as bright red as the tomatoes on the plate.

Touya bristled at the line as well and awkwardly glanced at Yukito, then put his head to his forehead. “It’s bad enough Yue hears everything I say to Yukito, but now you too?!”

“Itadakimasuuuuu!” Akizuki said with a clap of her hands before digging into the food. “What can I say, Eriol built me with great hearing! And your voice kind of carries.” She narrowed her eyes and teased him, “Sounds like you two had fun!”

Touya covered his face with his hands and rubbed his head in frustration and embarrassment. Yukito was a solid red statue at this point. Akizuki continued to eat as if oblivious to the painfully long and awkward silence that hung over the table.

“You guys should eat. We’re gonna be late for class if you don’t hurry up,” Akizuki advised calmly. In between mouthfuls she added, “I don’t know why you’re all embarrassed. It’s totally obvious you’ve been dating since high school. We’re all adults here.”

Touya grumpily shoveled his omelet down.

Yukito nervously giggled, “I mean, that’s true. It’s better than if Sakura-chan had heard us.”

Touya nearly choked. “Oh god, that would be the worst.”

Akizuki nodded, “But aside from around the kids, you two don’t need to be so shy!” She made a ganbare fist and continued, “Embrace your love! Be like the protags of a BL manga!”

Yukito practically fell out of his chair in response to that. “B—BL manga?”

“Yeah, you know,” Akizuki said as she carried her empty plate to the sink, “like the ones where they don’t care about what the world says, they’re just happy to be together. I want you two to be like that! With a twirl that caused her pink pigtails to spiral around, she added “Plus it’s soooo frustrating watching you hide everything from the world.” She leapt out of the kitchen to grab her backpack.

Stunned, the two of them quickly finished eating in silence. After they were done and the dishes rinsed off, Yukito said with a flirty tone, “So….Friday night? Date night? A proper one?”

“Mhmm,” Touya answered and hugged Yukito, letting him feel that he was more than ready for Friday to be here.

They gave each other a chaste kiss on the lips before being interrupted by Akizuki yelling at them that they needed to get going.

Emboldened by her advice, Touya slipped his hand into Yukito’s as they walked down the street.

“To-ya?” Yukito asked with pleasant surprise.

“…I want to make the most of every moment with you,” he replied warmly, but casually in an attempt to keep his composure. “She’s right that I’ve been shy about it…But…I think it’s okay…I don’t mind if people stare. It can’t be worse than your sister hearing us after all.” 

With a squeeze of Touya’s hand, Yukito replied, “I don’t mind either.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story I wrote last summer after reading Chapter 36 of Clear Card where the white board in the Kinomoto house said “Spending the night at Yuki’s” and my BL Fan mind immediately imagined the above scenario happening. XD I edited it last December, but then chickened out for posting it. ^^; It was my very first time writing an explicit scene and being a gay girl and not a gay guy, I had no idea if it was realistic/physically possible. But thanks to one of my gay guy friends looking it over and telling me everything was realistic, I’m brave enough to share it now! 
> 
> These two have been my OTP since middle school and I had fun finally writing out a sexy story with them! :D But I’m practically incapable of writing anything without it having some cute fluff, so I had to include that in there at the end. XD Also I headcanon that at this point they've been dating long enough that Yue kind of knows when things will get sexy between Touya and Yukito and like, falls "asleep" or purposely tunes out everything to give them some privacy. So that's why there's no mention of Yue in this.


End file.
